dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicholette
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3UuqCN1sQs "Stand before my canvas and you will see how I capture the true beauty of humanity."] mileena_by_merkwurdigliebe13-d4cggmy.jpg Appearance Nicholette like her twin sister, Nichole is two sides of the very same coin unlike that of her brother, Akira who more closely resembles their father (this is unknown to both girls though). Standing at 5'7 she sports the very same raven hair as her mother who is unknown to her which always remains cut in a Chinese bob, her seemingly un-natural beauty, body and shape, and butter pecan colored skin while at the same time she has her father Akuma's red-violet colored orbs. When not in her school's uniform Mileena can be often seen wearing her art smock, pair of black leggings, and socks or any kind of Gothic or emo attire. mileena_mortal_kombat_by_garvel-d8qpxdo.jpg 928788_1591321374443848_1549861620_n.jpg 72ae394c43e2e18c0395e15a6d0cdcda.jpg mileena_wins_by_djwaglmuffin.jpg MileenaMKXrender.png So not a little girl any more 705ebb60329766964fda418b0fe14f01.jpg 384a7f9b7de28fc6f9a7e61d7fd5617c.jpg f63e53944861f69fd2101ed52b5046b2.jpg 477db27a830d511fd26a1d1166a82a59.jpg 84ef1ceffab1d77efed747b8d4cc4304.jpg 293911fbe0fe0093455e8d7abc4235d4.jpg aeb46d5e2a69372befde39253cdaffca.jpg 2576139-calie.jpg e872482f676b3a931dcd605527eea80a.jpg fb28984be9106f80fae38ac03a9a7a5f.jpg 86dc63f3c6ed1ddf5429bdc0fcee8314.jpg tumblr_mhd3r4ye301r8dwx0o1_1280.jpg Behavior/Personality If one were looking for sympathy from this one they surely WON'T find it with Nicholette despite her rearing to be a well bred lady of society. This foul mouth, ill gotten tempered woman would rather decapitate your head (if you're lucky) off your shoulders or some other random body part before even looking at the "unworthy piece of shits"(as she calls them) who were born in her generation line. In addition to her temper she also has a tongue that is sharp as the blades she uses in her psycho-sadistic style of murder then it comes to those who she deems are weak or pathetic to in her eyes as she is known by all to have a knack for making her opinions known rather you want them or not. And don't have any skeletons in your closet because her emperor's eye will show her all. Making you and all those around you her bitch as exploiting your asses she will, destroy you if you pissed her off royally she can, and toying with your ass whether you're a woman OR a man comes to her with ease. So if you aren't family or at least a VERY close friend be careful cunts, you're all considered ENEMIES Roleplay Alignment Chaotic Evil A Chaotic Evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: * Erotic Artist * College Junior, Kasaihana School for the Artistically Gifted 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Okinawan martial arts Refers to the martial arts, such as karate, tegumi and Okinawan kobudō, which originated among the indigenous people of Okinawa Island. Due to its central location, Okinawa was influenced by various cultures with a long history of trade and cultural exchange, including Japan, China, and Southeast Asia, that greatly influenced the development of martial arts on Okinawa. History In 1429, the three kingdoms on Okinawa unified to form the Kingdom of Ryukyu. When King Shō Shin came into power in 1477, he banned the practice of martial arts. Tō-te and Ryukyu kobudō (weaponry) continued to be taught in secret.1 The ban was continued in 1609 after Okinawa was invaded by the Satsuma Domain of Japan. The bans contributed to the development of kobudō which uses common household and farming implements as weaponry. The Okinawans combined Chinese martial arts with the existing local variants to form Tōde (唐手 Tuudii?, Tang hand, China hand), sometimes called Okinawa-te (沖縄手 Uchinaa-dii?). By the 18th century, different types of Te had developed in three different villages – Naha, Shuri, and Tomari. The styles were named Naha-te, Shuri-te and Tomari-te, respectively. Well into the 20th century, the martial arts of Okinawa were generally referred to as te and tii 手 in Japanese and Okinawan for "hand". Te often varied from one town to another, so to distinguish among the various types of te, the word was often prefaced with its area of origin; for example, Naha-te, Shuri-te, or Tomari-te. Naha-te, Shuri-te and Tomari-te belong to a family of martial arts that were collectively defined as Tode-jutsu or To-de. Karate (Okinawa-te or Karate-jutsu) was systematically taught in Japan after the Taisho era (after 1926). '''Flow of battle: ' Sei Chi Form '''Chi Alteration An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else. Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi. Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Chi Manipulation The ability to manipulate the flow of one's physical energy. A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. 'Abilities' 4794501-2362487029-giphy.gif tumblr_mngh01TblA1s6lywfo1_500.gif tumblr_m9qcf5xIqM1rfr4i6o1_500.gif * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Manipulation Fire Manipulation] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Flame_Shield Flame Sheild] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrokinetic_Combat Pyrokinetic Combat] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Aura Fire Aura] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Flame_Solidification Flame Solidification] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Immunity Fire Immunity] 'Weapon of Choice' * Hands =Sais= mileena_wallpaper_by_paulinos-d5f39q6.png The sai is a traditional weapon used in the Okinawan martial arts. The basic form of the weapon is that of a pointed, prong shaped metal baton, with two curved prongs (yoku) projecting from the handle (tsuka). There are many types of sai with varying prongs for trapping and blocking. Before its arrival in Okinawa, the sai was already being used in other Asian countries including India, Thailand, China, Vietnam, Malaysia, and Indonesia. It may have been brought to Okinawa from one or several of these places simultaneously. Silat practitioners typically refer to the sai either as chabang (Dutch spelling: tjabang) in Indonesian or tekpi in Malay. Based on the Indian trisula, early evidence in the form of Japanese art shows that the chabang predates the sai's use in Okinawa and China. The word trisula itself can refer to both a long or short-handled trident. Because the trisula was created in South Asia, it is possible that the sai originated in India and spread along with Hinduism and Buddhism. This is supported by the fact that the trisula is important as a Hindu-Buddhist symbol. In Okinawa the sai was used by domestic police (ufuchiku) to arrest criminals and for crowd control. Use of the sai was perfected in 1668 by Moto Chohei, an Okinawan prince. The sai eventually reached Japan in the form of the jitte, which usually has only a single prong although some jitte have two prongs like a sai. Both are truncheon-like weapons, used for striking, bludgeoning.and also for multiple punctures over different positions on the body. The sai is typically used in pairs, with one in each hand. Five kata are commonly taught, including two kihon kata. The style includes a variety of blocks, parries, strikes, and captures against attackers from all directions and height levels. Use of the point, knuckle and central bar is emphasized, as well as rapid grip changes for multiple strikes and blocks. The utility of the sai as a weapon is reflected in its distinctive shape. It is primarily used as a striking weapon for short jabs into the solar plexus but it also has many defensive techniques. There are several different ways of wielding the sai, which give it the versatility to be used both lethally and non-lethally. One way to hold it is by gripping the handle with all of the fingers and pinching the thumb against the joint between the handle bar and the shaft. This allows one to manipulate the sai so that it can be pressed against the forearm and also help avoid getting the thumb caught in the handle when blocking an attack. The change is made by putting pressure on the thumbs and rotating the sai around until it is facing backwards and the index finger is aligned with the handle. The knuckle end is good for concentrating the force of a punch, while the long shaft can be wielded to thrust at enemies, to serve as a protection for a blow to the forearm, or to stab as one would use a common dagger. In practice, some prefer to keep the index finger extended in alignment with the center shaft regardless of whether the knuckle end or the middle prong is exposed. The finger may be straight or slightly curled. Used in this way, the other fingers are kept on the main shaft, with the thumb supporting the handle. The grips described above leverage the versatility of this implement as both an offensive and a defensive weapon. Both grips facilitate flipping between the point and the knuckle being exposed while the sai is held in strong grip positions. A Skeleton Woman in my Closet, Lin beware_the_hone_onna_by_thatstranger95-d4i6tzt.png crowned-skull-earrings-red_grande.jpg|Lin's vessal "Well hello there....I'm sure that by now after my appearance in New Nexus to save Lady Nicholette's life from certain doom you all are probably wondering just who the fuck am I? And why could the man she met there do as he wished to me?? The answer I'm afraid is too simple really...I am Lin. One of the many familiars who serve the Lord Akuma, and once called his body home. How did I escape you ask? My my aren't you full of questions..but I guess if you must know you must know. Like my brother Jack, I am what most would call a Familiar, a being that protects charges in a specific demonic family lines via a blood pact. I am under the control of Lady Nicholette's father, Akuma but unlike Jack I do things as necessary in order to see to the well being of my lady. As of now that seems to be making sure she gets away from certain people and back in arms of those who love her as soon as possible. Until then I will become the only person to whom she can depend on...her only ally, confidant, and friend." Allies/Enemies * My twin sister, Nichole PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom "Much Adeiu...About A Tetsu" 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:RPC Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:Much Adeiu....About a Tetsu